So Close
by 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
Summary: What happens when two people are so close to reaching a happy end, but still so far away due to not revealing their feelings? Read and find out. ROYAI, Rated T.


"**So Close**" (One-Shot)

Rated: T

Warning: This material is meant for everyone over the age of 16.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. FMA belongs to H.A and the song "**So Close**" belongs to Disney and Jon McLaughlin. This song is used in the Disney hit "**Enchanted**"

* * *

They were so close…yet so far. Brigadier General Roy Mustang was hours away from becoming Fuhrer, and the ball tonight would make it final, solid. He would read his speech, and be sworn in by the parliament. And supposedly he was supposed to be picking a wife to marry in the near future. Not that his First lieutenant cared any.

Oh but she did! That's why she had gone through all the pains of finding the perfect silk and lace midnight blue gown for the ball, along with diamond earrings and matching heels. She had Gracia do her hair up into an elegant knot, with some strands hanging down in soft curls. She wore very light make-up, and carried a small gun under her dress attached to her thigh, just in case.

* * *

She looked around the ballroom when she first entered it, and saw all of their old friends. Havoc, and the boys seemed to be entertaining Gracia and Elicia, as well as Armstrong, Ross, and Bloch. All of the top brass was there, along with their wives. The Parliament was there with their spouses as well, and of course others like General Grumman and Olivia Armstrong had come across the country to be here tonight.

Riza took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Just breathe." She whispered to herself. When she opened her eyes again, a pair of midnight blue ones were looking straight at her. She gave him a soft smile, and a mock salute as everyone around him looked towards her too.

"Hey Hawkeye! You made it!" Havoc called to her. "So did the press, but I don't see you giving them a yell from across the room." Riza called to him, her voice demure as she walked towards the group. Everyone laughed as they went back to their business.

"Lieutenant, I'm so glad you could make it." Roy said formally as he shook her hand, smiling at her as his gloved hand touched her small, ungloved one. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, sir. I worked far too hard to get you here." Riza replied smartly, her amber eyes looking into his. "And don't think I haven't forgotten your loyalty after all these years, Hawkeye. It has meant more to me than anything else. You were there for me at a time when no one else was." Roy replied seriously, keeping his hand locked with hers.

"Okay, Chief quit getting on all soft on us." Havoc chuckled, handing him a brandy and dragging him back towards the group of men. "So close…and still so far…" Gracia whispered to her friend. Riza laughed bitterly, "I suppose I'll always be waiting around on him."

"Don't give up hope yet, Riza." Maria Ross said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, if you don't mind me saying so, you look absolutely stunning tonight." Armstrong said, sparkles flying around his head. "Doesn't she look like a doll?" Havoc said, turning around from the group of men. Roy chuckled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "No Havoc, she looks like an angel. One sent to save me from my disastrous ways." He said, causing Riza to blush.

* * *

After awhile, Roy gave his speech, and everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end. Then the room was filled with cheers and roars of approval as Parliament swore him in.

"Thank you, everyone. Now as you all know…tonight I'm also supposed to announce a woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Well I don't have an answer yet, because I haven't asked her. So I'll have to announce that at a later date. Right now, I'd like for everyone to recognize someone whose loyalty, bravery, determination, and love has meant more to me these past few years than anything in the world. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy said after the applause died down. Now there was more cheering, and Riza was onto the dance floor by her friends. She blushed lightly, but kept her posture as Roy spoke again.

"Miss Hawkeye, I would like to thank you, most graciously for your loyalty and support. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Roy asked her. She nodded her head slowly as everyone sighed with admiration, and clapped. Olivia Armstrong rolled her eyes, and clapped only twice. 'He's still just as soft-hearted as always.' She thought to herself.

The band started up, and the singer on stage began his song. Roy and Riza took their position in the middle of the dance floor, and everyone cleared off to let them dance alone. Roy held her closer than normal for a waltz, but Riza didn't mind. All she could do was stare into his eyes and listen to the words as the song began.

* * *

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

* * *

"I picked this song especially for us. Riza…there's something I have to tell you." Roy murmured into her ear as they effortlessly waltzed together, the perfect pair. Riza's heart jumped, and her breath caught. 'Could this be it?' she thought, her mind racing. "And what is that, exactly, sir?" she asked. "Roy, call me Roy." He told her gently, smiling as he twirled her.

* * *

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

* * *

"Roy." His name came off of her lips so easily, and he smirked, he loved the sound of it. She smiled, her amber eyes bright with excitement. "I wanted to tell you, that…for the longest time…I've been in love with you. Now don't say anything, just listen to the song." He replied.

* * *

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And_ _now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

* * *

He twirled her out and then they waltzed more quickly, and effortlessly, and she melted. He loved her, really loved her. Her wildest dreams were coming true, and she just couldn't believe it. Her heart beat quickly and she felt so light and free. "So this is love…" she whispered. _  
_

* * *

_(Instrumental Solo)_

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close,  
So close  
And still so far_

* * *

They had stopped in the middle of the dance floor, looking into one another's eyes. "I don't want to be so far anymore, Riza." Roy whispered. "I'm tired of being so close…I want to be there." Riza smiled as he leaned down, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly, and applause erupted around them, along with cheering and catcalls from Havoc and the boys.

"I love you, I do, I love you." Riza said breathlessly as he pulled away, smirking. "Then you'll marry me?" Roy asked innocently, kissing her again. Olivia looked nauseated. Gracia had tears in her eyes and everyone else was just looking on happily. Romantic moments were so few and far between. And it wasn't very often that one got to a see a romance unfold before their very eyes.

"Yes, yes…I'll marry you, Roy Mustang." Riza laughed as he pulled back from the second kiss. "Now we're so completely close. I'll make you happy, I promise." Roy replied, holding her close, kissing her forehead.

Three months later, Central witnessed the most lavish of weddings. And 9 months after that, Riza Hawkeye gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. And a year after that a handsome baby boy.

To say the least, they lived…Happily Ever After.

_ The End_

* * *

A/N: Review, tell me what you think!!


End file.
